Demigods Untold
by GHOSTQUEENANDGHOSTKING
Summary: Ever wondered about the other demigods after the series was ended well here is the tale of me and my friends and a love story between a son of Hades and a daughter of Poseidon. The tale you are about to hear will be very different then what you are use to but then again im not a demigod you ever heard of so Here i go. My name is Crystal Rain and i am here to tell my story. Lets go!
1. Summary

Ever wondered about the other demigods after the series was ended well here is the tale of me and my friends and a love story between a son of Hades and a daughter of Poseidon. The tale you are about to hear will be very different then what you are used to but then again I'm not a demigod you ever heard of so Here I go. My name is Crystal Rain and I am here to tell my story. Come with me on a journey of love, friendship, hurt, laughter, and plenty more.

Now my question is

ARE YOU READY?!


	2. Prologue

"I know your tired of all the old stories." A dark-haired man started. "So, let me tell you a new one, one I've never told." The man had black eyes, olive toned skin, and a small smile spread across his face. He sat in front of four children, all giddy and bouncy with excitement. Off to the side a tall man with black and silver hair smiled knowingly from his chair.

"This is the story of how a girl lost her life" he continued.

'I'm not dead babe." A short woman called from the kitchen. Her hands and aprons were messy, and her hair was dyed rainbow colors.

"Ah, mi amore. I'm just telling these wonderful little ones our story." The man responded, his smile growing.

"I'm still glad I got the chance to meet all of you." She said walking into the room.

"Are you really telling this story again?" The man in the chair asked with a small smile on his face and a rolling of his unnatural crimson eyes. "Yes, alright the story began during my junior year in high school…." The woman began smiling brightly.


	3. Chapter One

It was the night before the opening night of the play when we were attacked by a manticore. A satyr came and asked me for mine and my friends names. I was about to answer when 3 other demigods showed up 2 of them went to fight the manticore while the 3rd one stared at me. Raven grabbed me and Theseus and tried pulling us to the stage when the manticore jumped behind me a stabbed my lower back. Before I fell to the floor I tried to freeze it. The boy who was staring at me ran over to keep me from hitting the ground. While the satyr said, "Percy I think you have a younger sister." "We need to get her to camp! "The boy holding me says. He sounds Italian. "Nico can you carry her?" The blonde girl asked. "Yeah I can...Hey where did the other two go?" Nico said/asked "Raven and Theseus are behind the blue curtain." I said. The satyr got them. "Ok so we need to go to your houses and grab you guys some clothes and personal items" Percy said. "So, who goes with who?" The blonde girl asked, "I will go with the girl I'm holding, Grover will go with the boy and Percy Annabeth will go with the other girl."

Nico said while he picked me up bridal style. "Theseus lives with me." I said to Nico "Oh ok so Grover will come with me and them" He replies "Go to my car it's a bright blue truck my keys are in my Harley Quinn backpack." I said He grabbed my backpack and walked outside. "My Gods that's bright!" Nico said laughing. "So, your name is Vampiric?" Nico asked me "No it's Crystal. Vampiric is a nickname Ghost King." I reply, "How do you know my nickname is Ghost King?" He asked stunned. "I can feel it. You like lurking in the shadows. You are the son of Hades, while I'm the daughter of Poseidon, Percy is the son of Poseidon, Grover is a satyr, Annabeth is the daughter of Athena, my best friend/sister is the daughter of Artemis, and my best friend/brother is the son of Hades." I said as he was helping me sit down in my car. Theseus and Grover are just looking at me as if I was crazy. "What did I say anything wrong?" I say looking at them "Nothing. Crys did you always know?" Theseus asks me looking almost sad "No Thes I didn't momma told me two days ago I didn't believe her until they showed because I can feel it Thes I can feel it. I know what we are but not too much extent." "Ok so we don't need to explain anything to you guys" Grover said with wide eyes.

Theseus drove to our house. Thes ran up to his bedroom to grab his clothes while Nico helped me to mine. "Thank you, Nico, for helping me." I said looking up at him. "No need to thank me." He says I limp over to my dresser and I start grabbing my clothes and throwing them into my duffel bag. "Nico could you grab all my notebooks, my laptop, and chargers please?" I ask "Yeah" he replied "Crysty where are you?" Theseus yelled through the house. "THESEUS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT!" I yell back frustrated. He walks up the stairs. "I know what you said about that but I'm not going to listen to you because I'm older than you so ha" He said "Whatever could you get me and ace bandage or something to stop the wound from getting worse?" I ask "Yeah." he says He walks downstairs to find one. Nico walks over to me with everything. "Thank you, Nico." I say smiling "Your welcome." He said Theseus ran up to me and started wrapping my waist with the ace bandage. We should probably get going. I'm driving." Theseus said grabbing the bags and ran to the car. "OMGS WHERE IS IT NONONONONONONONO I NEED IT WHERE IS IT?!" I start freaking out I can't find my bracelet. "What's wrong?" Nico asked, "I can't find my bracelet that has a trident charm, a flower charm, and a skull charm, my mom said dad left it for me and I normally don't take it off unless I'm performing that night." I explain "You mean this bracelet?" he asks holding up said bracelet. "Yes thank you so much." I say, "People let's go!" Theseus yells up at us. "Oh right let's go before he throws a fit" I say laughing at the last part. We walk down I run to the kitchen to put a note on the fridge for my mom, so I can let her know Thes and I are safe. As soon as I'm done I walk to the car and sit in the passenger side. "Go to Ravens house." I say to Thes as I hold my side in pain. He starts driving. "So Nico how far is camp?" Thes asks "Well its right by the Long Island sound infact the sound runs through Camp-Half blood so I would say 8 hours at least." Nico explains. We talk about random things until we arrive at Rae's house. I get out the car and walk up to the door to walk in after unlocking it with the key she gave me. "Big sister I'm home!" I yell "Crystal Rain stop doing that. Go raid the fridge or something" she yells back "You wound me dear Raven. Hey, you got chocolate or coffee?" I say/ask "Yes you know where to look." she says. The boys walk in. "Nico How did those two take the news?" Annabeth asked "Good, Crystal already knew she could sense it or that's what she said. Theseus took it well I guess since he lives with Crystal he knew as well." I heard Nico explain.

"OH, MY GODS you have a crush on Crystal already that's so cute." Annabeth says not knowing I could hear her. "Annabeth, I just met her give time. And you have been away from your girlfriend far too long I think when we get back I shadow travel you to New Rome, so you can see Skylar." Nico says "OMGS yay I get to see my girlfriend whoohoo" Annabeth explains "Alright let's go." Grover said. We walked out to the cars. Annabeth, Percy and Grover in their car and Nico, Me, Raven and, Theseus in my car. Off we go to New York.

TIME SKIP (BROUGHT TO YOU BY SMALL BOB)

We got to New York and had to stop for gas. I hooked up my phone to the speakers and started playing Centuries by Fall out Boy (play song now). Theseus, Raven, and I sang along. When the song was over, Nico turned to me and said, "You have a really pretty voice." "Thank you" I reply. We get to camp and went into the border. I saw a girl who looked oddly familiar. We parked the car and walked to what looked like a big house. "Chiron, we found the three demigods." Percy said, "Excellent take them to the Hermes cabin until we know who their parents are." Chiron said. I fell flat on my face...


	4. The Claiming

3RD PERSON.

"CRYS!" Raven yelled. "OH, GODS I forgot she was stabbed by a manticore" Percy said. "Take her to Will." Chiron said. "NO take her to the lake TRUST ME TAKE HER TO THE LAKE!" Grover yelled. Nico willed the shadows to take him and Crystal to the lake. When they got there the nymphs took Crystal into the water. She was slowly healing over her head was a glowing trident with a wheat bunch and a skull. "Never have I seen a child of the gods be blessed by 2 others." Chiron said as he came to stand by Nico. Crystal's friends came running over. "Is our best friend okay?" Theseus and Raven asked Nico at the same time. "Yes." He replied. Over Raven's head was Artemis's symbol and the Lyre. "Lady Artemis has a child." Chiron said stunned. They turned to look at Theseus and over his head was a glowing skull and lightning bolt. "Another male child of Hades?" Chiron questioned.

"Percy go get Lilith, Jazela, Skylar, and Leo. Please." Will said. Percy ran to get them. He found Lilith first. "Hey babe your needed at the lake." He said then he kissed her. "Alright." Lilith said when they broke apart. He then ran to cabin 9 where Leo and Jazela would be. When he walked into the cabin he did a happy dance in his mind because he was right. The scarring thing was that they were making out on Leo's bed. Leo was leaning over Jazela. On the nightstand to the right of them was a glass of water, so Percy used his powers to remove the water from the glass and make hover over them. He dropped the water on them. They broke apart faster than you could say Blueberry. "Percy why would you do that?" Leo asked while drying off. "You 2 are needed at the lake that's why." Percy stated. Percy left the cabin and ran to cabin 1. "SKYLAR YOUR NEEDED AT THE LAKE COME ON OPEN UP!" Percy yelled knocking on the cabin door. "Okay, Okay. I'm coming Percy stop banging on my door." Skylar says She walks out the cabin.

They start running towards the lake. When they got there Nico was holding Crystal with her head in his lap. "Why isn't she waking up?" Theseus asked. "Well she could still be healing from the poison." Lilith stated. "Rae, Thes I had the craziest dream. This thing came out and stabbed me and then this really gorgeous Italian guy carried me." Crystal said waking up. Nico looked down at her and she looked up with wide eyes. "OH, MY GODS IT WASN'T A DREAM!" She yelled.

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V.

I looked around. "Ok get her to the infirmary NOW!" A blonde boy yelled. Next thing I know I'm being lifted in the air. "So, you think I'm gorgeous huh?" Nico said smugly. "Shut up I only said that because I thought that was a dream." I said embarrassed. "It's ok I think you're really beautiful" He said, and I felt my face heat up. We arrived at the infirmary I guess. "Alright Death Breath lay her down." A girl with black hair with blue streaks and shocking blue eyes said. Nico laid me down on a cot.

"Hello, my name is Will Solace and I'm going to do a check up on you." Will said. "Ok." I said unsure I'm not good with doctors. (True story they scare me) He did the checkup. "Alright so everything looks ok but just to make sure I don't want you on your feet for 2 days I will come and check up on you in your cabin for those days. Nico can take you to your cabin now but stay off your feet. Percy will get your temporary wheelchair so you're not being lifted up and carried all over the place for the 2 days." Will said. Nico lifted me up and walked to a wall. Wait what? "Why are you walking to wall the door is right there" I ask. "Relax I'm shadow traveling. It's ok." He said. I look at him. "Close your eyes." Was all he said before walking into the wall. "You can open your eyes now." He says. I open my eyes and look at the cabin. It's amazing, it had moving waves on the walls, there was 3 beds but 2 were taken. "So, I guess I have the last bed?" I asked Nico. "Yes, the first bed is Percy's, the middle bed is Tyson's, and well the last bed is yours." Nico said. He sat me down on my bed. "So what is it like here in camp." I asked. "Well it's summer camp with sword fighting, capture the flag etc." Nico stated with a certain gleam in his eyes.


	5. Training

(TIME SKIP TO 4 MONTHS LATER BROUGHT TO YOU BY BRICKS)

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V.

So in the last 4 months I became close to Lilith, Skylar, Jazela, Leo, and really close to Nico. I have a really big crush on Nico. "Lil sis it's time for training. No don't you dare go back to sleep." Percy says hovering over me. Percy is the best older brother I never had. I glared at him. "Don't make me get Nico." He said totally serious. "I'M AWAKE!" I yelled. Percy is the only one besides Raven and Theseus who knows I like Nico. Well time to start the day.

NICO'S P.O.V.

So today is the day I'll finally ask Crystal on a date. Over the last 4 months I got really close to Crystal, close friends to Raven, and formed a bond with Theseus. "NICO! Get up we have training today. Don't make get Crys up in her!" Raven yelled walking into my cabin. Besides Raven and Thes, Percy is the only other person who knows I like Crystal. "Geez Rae do you have to yell this early?" Thes said. "Oh Shut up Theseus or I'll tell Piper you like her." Rae threatened. "No don't do that." He pleaded. I got up and got dressed. Let's get this day started.

THIRD PERSON

Raven, Theseus, and Percy all know Nico and Crystal like each other so Nico asking Crys on a date is the first step. All 6 of them entered the arena. 2 on 2 on 2. Nico was against Crystal, while Percy was against Raven, and Theseus was against Piper. Percy brought out Riptide, Crys brought out omorfiá apó tin katastrofí, Raven brought out ilektrikós, Nico brought out thánatos, Theseus brought out psychí na drépsei, and finally Piper brought out agapoún apó to thánato. Percy swung first at Raven but she blocked it. Crystal surprised Nico by freezing his feet and then jabbing him in the stomach. Theseus lost his weapon on the first move against Piper. Percy lost his own weapon when Raven electrified him. Piper won as well as Raven. Now Crystal and Nico are still fighting.

NICO'S P.O.V.

Crystal has me pinned with her trident at my throat. "So, Crystal would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked hoping she will say yes. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. Pick me at 6." She said grinning from ear to ear. "Ok" I said. She got up and started dragging Raven and Piper out the arena. Until she came running back, she kissed me on the cheek and said, "I can't wait" then ran back out. "Really dude you asked her out while she had you pinned." Percy laughed at me. "Yes, I did, she looked absolutely beautiful in the light." I said with a dopey look. "Man, you got it bad." Thes said

RAVEN'S P.O.V.

I have never seen Crystal this excited for a date. Right now, I'm sitting with Piper on Crys's bed while she's going crazy. "CRYSTAL RAIN calm down your giving me a head-ache." I said holding my temples. "Sorry Rae I'm just really excited." She says stopping to look at us. "It's fine just slow down" Piper says smiling. The door opened to reveal Lilith, Jazela, and Leo. "WOAH did your closet explode or something Crystal? " Leo asked. "No" she said walking back into her closet. "Crystal has a date tonight." Me and Piper said in unison. "With who and why weren't we told this immediately after he asked you?" Jazela said while going through Crystal's clothes that are on the bed. Crys mumbles something. "Wait who are you going on a date with?" Lilith asked. "Nico!" Crys said overjoyed. "WHAT!?" the three exclaimed. "I am going on a date with Nico Di Angelo" Crystal said in a tone that left no room for arguments. Leo walked over to Crystal's movie/video game shelf and grabbed Kingdom Hearts. "What about this?" Piper asked


	6. The Date

NICO'S P.O.V.

I'm setting up the picnic on the beach because she loves the water. For the food I have hamburgers and fries for dessert I brought a triple chocolate cake. Percy grabbed one of Crystal's swim suits, so we could go swimming later.

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V.

Piper found the perfect outfit it was a black skater skirt, a little mermaid tank top, a black sweater, and black flats. The only type of make-up I'm wearing is waterproof mascara and lip gloss. Percy came through the door. "Why are there so many people in our cabin Crystal?" He asked me. "Helping me." I said back "Oh and Crys you are either staying with Raven or Piper tonight " Percy said while grabbing Lilith by the waist. Lilith was blushing. "OH, Eww Perce why here. Why not her cabin or the woods." I said really grossed out by my brother. ~KNOCK~~KNOCK~~KNOCK~ Percy shoved me into the closet and answered the door.

NICO'S P.O.V.

I knocked on the door to pick Crystal up. Percy opened the door. "If you hurt my sister I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to rip you in half. I don't care if we're friends. understand?" He said, "Seriously I would never hurt Crystal" I say Raven comes to the door next "You hurt her, you will wish I was Percy" she said. "LEO, you just lost all of my progress in the game!" Crystal yells while smacking Leo upside the head. 'WOW' She looks stunning. "Hey Nico" Crys said. "M 'lady" I said offering my arm.

She took it and we started walking down the steps of the cabin. On our way to the beach it was silent, it was a comfortable silence. When we arrive, she takes off her shoes and stands in the water. "Why don't we eat first Crys" I say. She turns around and nods, so I lead her to where I set everything up. "Nico this is amazing." Crys said as we sat down. "You deserve the best." I say, and she blushes. *She's so beautiful* I thought as I start emptying the picnic basket. Since, we can`t drink, I brought watermelon juice in a wine bottle. "You brought hamburgers?" She asks. "Yes, because you don't like rabbit food. You like the good food." I say. She giggles.

We start eating and she looks over at me and starts laughing. "What?" I ask, "You have ketchup all over your nose." She says trying to stop laughing. " Oh yeah?" I ask, and she nods. I take the mustard and poured some on my finger then I put it on her cheek. She stopped laughing at once. "You did not just do that" She said " I did and what ya going to do about it?" I asked "This" She said and leaned over. "Close your eyes " She said so the next thing I know a hamburger is smeared all over my face. I opened my eyes to see her trying to run away. I get up and chase her down the beach. When I reach her, I tackle her and started to tickle her. "stop" she said laughing, she has a really pretty laugh. "Never" I said still tickling her. I look down at her, she is so beautiful. I stop and lean down, she leans up and I close the gap between us. Her lips taste like strawberries with a thin layer of salt, I so could get use to this.

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V

Oh, My Gods! His lips taste like vanilla with a layer of pomegranate and happiness. We break a part for air. "Wow not to be cliché but it was fireworks." Nico said. I started giggling. "How about a swim?" He asked. I nod my head excitedly, he got up and helped me up. We walked over to the picnic basket and he pulled out my little mermaid swimsuit, he hands me the swimsuit and I go behind a tree and change quickly. When I come out from behind the tree I see Nico I a dark blue and black swimsuit. He grabs my hand and drags me to the water. The waves were crashing along the shore. We get to where the water is waist deep and I go underwater. "Crys where did you go?" I hear Nico asked I'm walking on the bottom of one of the sea beds, so I swam up and grabbed him by his feet and pulled him down. I use my powers to wrap an air bubble around him, so he can breathe. When he sees it's me he calms down. I move forward into the bubble. "Hi" I say "Hey" he said, and he opened his arms. I slowly swam into his arms.

"So, Crystal how did you like our date?" He asks me. " I loved it. It was nice and simple." I say smiling up at him. We talked for a little longer. "Well let's get you back to your cabin before Percy kills me." He says so we swim up to the surface. We get out of the water. I wrap a towel around my hips and start looking for my shoes. "Crystal would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I was shocked, I turn around to look at him and see him looking down at the ground. 'Aww so cute' I thought.

I walk over to him and pulled him down to my height and kissed him. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" I said when we broke for air. We grab everything and started walking over to my cabin hand in hand. Going up the steps of my cabin I remembered what Percy said. "Um could you take me to Raven's cabin please?" I asked Nico. "Sure" he replied. We start walking to cabin 8. "So why am I taking you to Rae's cabin not that I mind of course. I'm just a bit curious." He asked/said. "Umm do you really want to know what Lilith and Percy are doing right now?" I ask him honestly. "Judging by the way you said that I'm guessing I don't want to." He said laughing. We arrive at cabin 8 and we walk up the steps. He knocked on the door. "Goodnight Nico." ii say walking in as soon as Raven opened the door. "Goodnight Crys" He replied walking away. "I will tell you tomorrow right now I just want to sleep." I say falling face first into the bed by the window falling asleep right away.

NICO'S P.O.V.

Walking back to my cabin I was thinking about Crystal, she is absolutely beautiful, she is creative, smart, childish, weird and now she is mine. As I walk into my cabin I had a huge grin on my face. As soon as I hit my pillow I was out.


	7. Lord Triton!

TRITON'S P.O.V.

So I was called to the throne room by my father. "So Triton as you know the gods has something important to do including Dionysus, which means Camp Half-Blood is without a god." He says. Oh no no no no my bastard of a brother is there. "So why am I needed father?" I ask him. "Well your brother is there as well as a surprise for you." He said. 'Surprise' what. I thought. "It will only for about 2-3 months." He explains "No father" I say. "Please" He asks and turns on his baby seal eyes. 'Don't look at the eyes' my resolve did not last. "Fine." I say "Good you leave now. I teleport to the lake in Camp Half-Blood and I see my brother doing not so innocent things with a female death spawn. *Ehem* they jump apart "PERCY!" a girl yelled. "Yes Crystal" He replied "2 questions. 1, do you know where my kingdom hearts game is? and 2, have you seen Nico?" She asks him. "One Leo has it and Two look behind you. Any more questions Crys?" He said/asked. "Nico put me down!" Crys I think that's her name yelled to the death spawn the lifted her up.

"No I want to show you something." He says setting her down. "Get a room you two" a raven-haired girl yelled "Hey Raven can i run to your cabin to grab my books?" Crystal asks. "Yes, Crys but no gross stuff in my cabin." the girl said. "Well let`s take you to Chiron, Triton." Percy said to me. We walked to the Big House, on the way we say the girl from the beach running with the boy. Percy was shaking his head at her. "Ah Lord Triton, Welcome to camp. You will be staying in Dionysus room." Chiron says as he leads us to the room. It was messy, vines and grapes were everywhere. " I do apologize I did remind him to clean up." Chiron says as we look around. "Why can't i stay in my father's cabin?" I ask. Chiron and Percy shared a look. "That would be alright i guess." Chiron finally said after a minute. "I will take you to the cabin then." Percy said. As we walk out the Big house i ask Percy, "Why did you and Chiron share a look? Don't try to deny it i saw it.". "Um You do know i am not your only demigod sibling, right?" He asks me.

"No you are my only demigod sibling." I say confused walking into cabin 3. We see a girl with black hair with blue streaks laying down with a death spawn. "Crystal Rain what are you doing?" Percy asks, "I am laying here with my boyfriend." She said "The rules are a boy and a girl can be in a cabin alone unless they are siblings." Percy said glaring at the two. "OH whatever, you and Lil do it all the time and you don't get yelled at for it so why am I." She said back glaring back and her's is so much darker than Percy's. "We could go underwater." The death spawn said. "Ohh, I like that idea." She said "Ok I'll meet you at the beach in 10 and I regret nothing." He says kissing her and running out the cabin while she runs to a closet. She runs out with what looks like a swim suit. "Oh Hello sorry I didn't notice you before but excuse me." She tells me so I move.

"Who was that?" I ask Percy. "That was our younger sister Crystal Rain, she is 16. Got here almost 5 1/2 months ago when we saved her and her 2 friends from a manticore, that attacked their school. She is always cheerful, bubbly, she has a stormy attitude, loves video games, reading, singing, and she was given the Disney Princess by Clarisse." Percy explains. ' I have two demigod siblings. Oh man was this the surprise dad was talking about? DAD WHYYYYY!'


	8. Ohhh LALA

CRYSTAL'S P.O.V.

I ran into my closet and took out my favorite swim suit. I quickly change into it, it has skulls all over it with a black and blue sundress over it. I walk out the closet to go to the bathroom to wipe off my make-up. "Oh, Hello sorry i didn't notice you before but excuse me." I say to the guy next to Percy, and walked into the bathroom. "Who was that?" The guy asked. I washed off my make-up and ran out of my cabin to the beach. Nico was facing the water, so I decided to jump on his back. "Hey" He says, I giggle as he spun me around to face him while my legs were still wrapped around his waist. "Hey" I say quietly. He walks us into the water, so as we go father in I use my powers, so we could breathe underwater. He moves my legs to where I'm standing. As he kisses me all i can think about is 'Oh gods how I love kissing him, I hope we last forever'


	9. Who in the Hades is AEDAIN?

PERCY'S P.O.V

"CRYSTAL! THESEUS!" Is what I hear when I walk out of my cabin. A boy is running around calling out Crys's and Thes's names. Theseus runs over to me. "Where's Crys?" He asks me almost frantic. "The beach. Why?" I say, "Go get her NOW!" He says. "Okay" I say unsure. I ran to the beach and saw her clothes with I guess Nico's. Which means they are underwater. I jump into the water and started swimming underwater. I see them laying down and talking? I swim up to them. Crys looks up at me and screams. I sheepishly wave to her. She rolls her eyes and points up. I nod and started swimming up. I look down to see Crys kissing Nico while dragging him up with her. She finally surfaces with Nico behind her. "What do you need?" Crys asks upset because I interrupted her. "Some boy is looking for you and Theseus. So, dry off and get dressed." I say She growls at me and begins to swim to shore. After about a few minutes they were ready. "CRYSTAL!" The boy yells again. "Aedain?" Crys says and ran towards the boy. "Aedain?" Crys yells. "CRYS!" He says.


	10. Sarai Nel Mio Cuore

p data-p-id="7ab72bd501629ba060cfee4fb967f02d"AEDAIN'S P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="f380d2c3c90ac4da23436a38a4c1e727""Aedain?" i hear my sister say "Crys" I say. I slowly turn around to face her. "AEDAIN!" She screams and tackles me to the ground. "Nice to see you too Crystal" I say to her hugging her. "Aedain what are you doing here, how did you find us?" Theseus asked me. "Cam brought me and something happened with mom." I says quietly "Mom, What happened to her? You know what lets get you to Chiron." Crystal says looking at Theseus. "Guys, Can you come with us please?" She asks walking ahead. As we're walking some boy grabbed Crystal's hand and wrapped his arm around her. I look to Theseus. "Who just put their arms around our sister?" I ask him glaring at the other boy. "That boy is her boyfriend, and my half-brother." He says and I look at him like he's joking and he's not. We get to a huge house and walk in. "Hello everyone what can I do for you today. "Well Chiron we have two new campers." Crys said The man stands up and he's HALF HORSE!? "Ok so Crystal can you tell us who their parents or siblings are?" He asks her. "Yes sir." She says and her blue eyes fog over and turn a slight purple. "Aedain Greene, Son of Hephaestus, adopted younger brother of Theseus Summers, and Crystal Rain Greene. Cameron Underwood younger brother of the satyr Grover Underwood. Nico Di Angelo son of Hades younger brother of Bianca Di Angelo and Older brother of Hazel Levesque and Theseus Summers. Percy Jackson son of Pose..." Crystal falls to the ground. "Crystal!" The boy yells out as he reaches to catch her before she hits the ground. "Nico get her the infirmary!" Theseus yells. The Nico picks her up bridal style and runs out the door, I turn to Theseus. "What was that? how did she do that? and I need to talk to the both of you." I say/ ask him. "Well that was one of her powers I don't know how to explain it but she can tell who your godly parent is but if she over uses it she can faint or she gets out of control. And before you ask you are a demigod as well as the rest of us, and yes the myths are real. Plus why do you want to talk to us, you just got here you have to learn the ropes before anything." He explains. "Its important for the three of us to talk something happened to mom." I say rolling my eyes at him. "Maybe after Crys gets out of the infirmary." He says./p  
p data-p-id="1d4a90f0ea047bd7ba98eeaa510788b7"NICO'S P.O.V./p  
p data-p-id="c0d9522c337584111fc1eedcc8f444b6"As I walk out the big house I see the Aedain boy glaring at me again, guess he don't like me but oh well. When I get to the infirmary I see Will on top of his boyfriend Jake Mason. "Will get off of Jake, Crystal needs help." I yell at him. "My God's Nico don't do that and lay her down on the last cot." He says getting up and walking over. I lay her down on the cot gently. I grab the chair to my right and drag it over to her cot to sit behind her head. "Nico tell me what happened" Will said looking around in some cabinets. "Well we have two new campers, one of them turned out to be Crys's and Thes's adopted brother. And When we went to Chiron he asked her to use her aura power and everyone was around her so she was overwhelmed and it caused her to faint." I explain. "Oh ok so she's not hurt. I'm going to need you to feed her the ambrosia, because I don't want to be bit."He says handing me the ambrosia. I shake my head and put the ambrosia in Crystal's mouth and forcing her to chew it. It takes about 5 minutes for it to wake her up. "Nick can you lay with me?" Crys asks without opening her eyes. "Can I get you to your cabin first so you're more comfortable?" I ask her rubbing soothing circles on her hand. "Yeah but no shadows please" she says I gently lift her up and carry her out of the infirmary and to her cabin. On our way there I see Theseus and that boy Aedain walking towards the infirmary probably looking for Crys. When I walk into her cabin I go straight to her bed and lay her down. "Nico you promised" She says I roll my eyes at her childishness but lay beside her anyway. She instantly curls up into me. *KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK* "Crys it's Thes and Aedain. Please let us in its important." Thes says I look down at her and she nods slowly. I get up and open the door. "Hey Nico is she okay?" Thes asks me "Yeah she's okay just tired now." I say. Aedain walks over to Crys and sits down on her bed. "Crys we need to talk alone. So you get out" The Aedain boy says to me. "I will leave if my girlfriend or my brother say so you have no power over me." I say glaring daggers at him. "Nico this is family matters I'm sure Crys will tell you afterwards." Thes says I walk over to Crys and kiss her forehead "Come to my cabin afterwards" I say to her and she nods before I leave I give her a kiss on the lips then I walk out but not before glaring at Aedain./p  
p data-p-id="ecdb848ed4791036027c379181e3f43b"CRYSTAL'S P.O.V./p  
p data-p-id="ddd4a29e0b3f600f873b584a58b76517""What is so important that you had to kick out my teddy bear?" I ask sitting up. "It's about mom Crystal." Aedain says. "What about her is she sick?" I ask worried "Dad killed mom when she fell asleep. When I heard her struggle I ran down to try and help her but she yelled at me to run and don't turn back, so I ran like she said to and he shot her. Dad ran after me to try to kill me, when he caught up to me I fought him off and ran to Cameron's and he said he knew a safe place for me to go. So he brought me here and Cam said you, Thes, and Rae would be here and that this is a safe place for us." Aedain explains. "No it cant, no no no." I say. "Its true Crys" He says. I look at Thes and see him tearing up. I get up and run out with tears running down my face. I ran straight towards cabin 13, and as soon I got there I walk in without knocking. I see him laying down with headphones in. Lilith noticed me so she threw something at him. I can see Percy beside her. "Hey come here." Nico says and I run over and collapse beside him. He wraps his arms around me. "Its okay Crys, everything will be okay." Nico says in a soft voice. He calms me down enough to where I can talk clearly. "What happened babygirl?" he asks and I explain everything to him and I break down again. "Vieni fermare il tuo pianto Andrà tutto bene Prendi la mia mano Tienilo stretto ti proteggerò Da tutto intorno a te sarò qui Non piangere Per una così piccolo, Lei sembra così forte Le mie braccia terrà te, Tenere al sicuro e al caldo Questo legame tra di noi Non può essere rotto sarò qui Non piangere Perche 'sarai nel mio cuore Sì, sarai nel mio cuore Da questo giorno in poi Ora e per sempre di più Sarai nel mio cuore Non importa ciò che dicono Sarete qui nel mio cuore, sempre Perché non possono capire il nostro modo di sentire? Solo che non si fidano di quello che non riescono a spiegare So che siamo diversi, ma in profondità dentro di noi Non siamo così diversi a tutti E sarai nel mio cuore Sì, sarai nel mio cuore Da questo giorno in poi Ora e per sempre di più Non ascoltarli Perche 'quello che ne sanno (che ne sanno)? Noi abbiamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro Per avere, da tenere. Vedranno nel tempo lo so Quando il destino si chiama Dovete essere forti (devi essere forte) Non posso essere con voi Ma hai avuto modo di tenere su Vedranno nel tempo lo so Noi li mostriamo insieme Perche 'sarai nel mio cuore Sì, sarai nel mio cuore Ci sarò da questo giorno in poi, Ora e per sempre di più Oh, sarai nel mio cuore (sarai qui nel mio cuore) Non importa quello che dicono (io sarò con voi) Sarete qui nel mio cuore (ci sarò), sempre Sempre sarò con te Sarò lì per te sempre Sempre e sempre Basta guardare oltre la tua spalla Basta guardare oltre la tua spalla Basta guardare oltre la tua spalla Io ci sarò sempre." He sang to me in Italian and I feel calmer. "Thank you Nico" I say cuddling more into him. "Sweet dreams Mi amore" He replies./p  
p data-p-id="f225a13cb758b44d96e92f18ab3c400c"NICO'S P.O.V/p  
p data-p-id="e9e87f1ca1541db48c262a9cc24339e1"As she falls asleep I cant help but hold her tighter to protect her from the pain. "That was really sweet." Lilith says. I smile at her. "Nico she's trusting you with her heart. She came to you, not me, not Lilith, not Piper, not Jazela, not Theseus, heck not even Raven. So here I am asking you to protect her heart don't break it." Percy says. He's right she came to me and only me. "If I break her heart I break mine. She means everything to me. " I reply "I'm glad she chose you." He says before falling asleep. Lilith was not far behind him. I fall asleep thinking about Crystal, mildly aware of Thes walking in./p 


End file.
